


Moments in Taki

by Astasabershadow



Series: the fault in our bodies [1]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Snippets of all the things I neglected to mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 12:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astasabershadow/pseuds/Astasabershadow
Summary: Everything takes time.





	Moments in Taki

_ **Moments in Taki** _

“Hey, eyes on the prize.” Harry says, clicking his tongue afterwards. He’d wiped the floor with Tsugaro again and it was starting to get old.

“Sorry,” the other boy says, sheepish. Harry watches him stand up and brush the dirt from his pants, cheeks flaming. “You keep underestimating me.” Harry states. “No, I don’t.” Tsugaro disagrees with a faint put out sigh. “You’re a very capable shinobi.”

“Then why is your mind all over the place?”

“I’m just… distracted.”

“Because you’re not taking me seriously.” Harry comments, a bit snide. He’s totally justified, Tsugaro is really starting to get on his nerves. “You know what, I’ll just find myself a new sparring partner.”

“Wait,” he says, grabbing Harry by the wrist. “Let’s go again, I promise I’ll focus.”

Clenching his jaw in annoyance, Harry gives him a withering stare before conceding. “Okay.” Ripping his hand from Tsugaro’s grasp, he goes to stand three metres away, then falls into stance. The two nod at each other before launching.

Harry slides under a kick, throwing a punch that Tsugaro deflects without a glance. Throwing another punch and kick, which Tsugaro easily dodges, he jumps over the teen, hands flying through a quick c-ranked Fire-style jutsu. He shoots it at the Kazami, who dodges with two overly dramatic flips out of the jutsu’s range. Pumping chakra- “Wait,”

“Tsugaro?” Harry questions, a bit proud that he doesn’t feel winded at all. “I um… I have some place to be.”

“Wha-“ He doesn’t get to finish because the idiot is gone with a quick shunsin.

 

 

…………………………………………

 

 

The rotten tomato is totally overkill, Harry thinks, spitting out smelly chunks from his mouth. Damn vendor could’ve told him he wasn’t going to sell him anything, not accuse him of stealing then conveniently hitting him with a freaking rotten tomato in the mouth when he’d opened it to defend himself. Honestly he had himself to blame (for opening his mouth, and not dodging), mostly, but this was a bit overkill.

“Get your filthy self away from my fresh produce.” The vendor sneered.

Doesn’t taste fresh, Harry thinks, thoughts bitter. The second tomato is just plain asking for it. So Harry blinds him (probably for the next day…or two, or maybe week) with a particularly bright lumos. Casting a discreet scrugify, he quickly leaves the stand. He’s starting to get hostile looks. Honestly, fuck them. “Why don’t you wear a simple illusion and go buy your things?” Chomei asks.

“I’m trying to get them used to my presence. They’ll sell me things eventually, they can’t hate me for nothing.”

“I’m pretty sure they don’t. They have reasons to hate you. How many of them have you blinded so far?” “That’s none of your business.” Harry says, annoyed at the beetle-bug’s amusement.

“Hey, kid.” Someone calls, and Harry stiffens in response.

“What?” he asks flatly whilst looking at the girl walking up to him. She’s pretty, especially because she’s smiling brightly.

“Where’d you learn that jutsu?”

Raising a suspicious brow, he says “I made it.”

“Be careful my clan doesn’t have you charged for plagiarism then.” She says, amused.” I’m Himari Akurai.”

 

Ah yes, the light bending freaks. Harry hates them the most. “The Heiress of the Akurai Clan, I’m honoured.” Harry says, dryly. He makes to continue walking, but she stops him by grabbing his wrist. Maybe he flinches a bit (the only person he’s received soft touch from in a long time is Tsugaro, and maybe Shibuki) and maybe he tries to pull away. But that’s cause she has cooties, he isn’t enjoying her none violent touch at all. Himari gives him a peculiar look.

“Here, I got you some tomatoes. That guy is a total dick.”

Harry looks at the tomatoes, discreetly running a poison detection charm through them. Getting poisoned isn’t nice. They’re clear. Weird.

“Thanks...?” He says, awkwardly. Himari gives him one last smile before walking away.

‘Odd’ Harry thinks, slipping away from the market place and letting the whispers and glares slide down his skin harmlessly. It doesn’t bother him much anymore.

 

 

………………………………………………………….

 

 

“That’s… impressive.” Tsunade says, and Harry looks in her eyes and sees the sincerity and respect in them, and his heart sings a bit. “How old are you again?”

 

“I’m twelve.” Harry says, grinning, and yes he may be cheating. But no one knows that. Tsunade gives him this look, like she’s seeing someone else, and Harry’s so intimately familiar with grief that he can see it plain as the day.

“How’d you feel about learning a bit under me kid? I’ve got the time to spare and Taki has some fucking good sake.” Harry’s eyes go wide, and the grin on his lips stretches even wider. Hearing about the Uchiha massacre and Tsugaro losing his grandfather had dulled whatever achievement he’d felt from being able to survive that damn Zetsu thing. But now with Tsunade Senju, one of the Sannin, the best medic in the elemental countries and the strongest woman in the world, acknowledging his skills and even offering to mentor him for a bit… he’s beyond flattered and proud.

He’s honoured. “Yes, please.”

“Don’t look so eager kid! It’s unbecoming of a shinobi.”

 

……………………………………………………..

 

“Blugggh.”

“What?”

“Tsugaro, you suck at making out.”

“I suck?” the dumb fuck asks, a teasing smirk on his lips. Harry rolls his eyes before pushing him aside.

“You don’t know how to kiss. Too much tongue, bluggh, I’m drowning in your saliva.” Tsugaro frowns. “That sounds disgusting.”

“It tastes disgusting too. Not that your saliva stinks or anything. You just really don’t know how to do this.”

“Teach me?” Its Harry’s turn to smirk. “Kinky.”

“Shut up.” Tsugaro says, turning pink.

 

………………………………………………………….

 

 

“Fu? The village Jinchuriki Fu?”

“Yes.” Yaruishi rubs her eyes, knowing that the meeting is going to stretch longer than any of them had intended. “He’s fourteen Tsugaro.”

“I know.” The boy says, looking away for the first time.

“But I can wait.”

“He has no Clan, he cannot offer you an heir, he’s the village pariah-“

“I know father.”

“No, you don’t,” one of the elders cuts in. “You’re the Clan Heir. Your decisions reflect badly not only on your parents but the Clan as a whole. We simply can’t allow you to make this mess any bigger than it is.”

“I’m not breaking things off with him.” The boy says, softly, but with finality.

“Then you are no longer eligible for the position as Heir.” The boy’s father says, unforgivingly.

 

Yaruishi knows Fubatsu likes the Jinchuriki kid, but the Kazami have gotten enough grief as it is from civilian council after they extended a hand to the boy. They can’t further associate with him, its putting the Kazami in a precarious position within the village politics.

 

………………...........……………………

 

"Kill the spare." "Avarda—" "No, CEDRIC!!" 

 

He doesn't wake up with a gasp anymore, doesn't even wake up screaming Cedric's name out loud either.

He just... wakes up. The guilt he'd felt as a teenager isn't there anymore. At some point he realized that Cedric's death wasn't his fault but Voldemort's. And Wormtail's.

"Another nightmare?" Tsugaro asks.

 

Harry looks away from the large view of the forest behind his house. He needs to find curtains for that damn window.

"More like a memory."

"Remember something?"

 

Harry sighs, feeling all his forty-five and seventeen years.

"I don't think I'll be getting any new memories."

Tsugaro frowns at him, brow raised in question. "My memories are simply not there." He says this, hitting his head.

"How?"

"It's almost like I stopped existing at some point, because there's nothing there. But I feel like I'm missing a large chunk of my life."

"Maybe you'll remember. Give it more time."

"Yeah." He doesn't say how its been fourteen years and he only has a few new unfamiliar memories to show for. The clock is ticking and Harry dreads what he'll find at the end of the timer.

 

 

 

. ..........................................

 

 

 

"I'm leaving for the Hidden Leaf chunin exams." Tsugaro frowns,

"They're actually making you chunin?"

"Yeah." Harry says, faint. The smile on his face is dimming. "You don't seem as happy as I'd expected."

"I'm worried."

"Worried I won't pass?" Harry asks, a bit confused. "I was taught by Tsunade Senju. I have freaking magic, I think I'll do fine."

"I'm not worried about that." He says, gathering Harry in his arms. "I'm worried I won't see you as much anymore."

 

 

Harry blinks. "I've been stuck in this village for years, going stir crazy, unable to get more information on dimensional travelling, tormented by the thought that my children are growing old and I'm not there and you're worried about not seeing me much anymore. Real mature." He growls.

"You know I didn't mean it that way."

"How did you mean it then?!" Harry shouts out in question.

"Woah, woah, woah. Overreact much." Tsugaro states, a bit sarcastically.

Which is why Harry doesn't regret breaking his nose.

 

 

.................................................

 

 

Shikamaru Nara makes his heart skip a beat.

 

Gods, is he a pedophile now? The kid is thirteen. But when he looks into those intelligent orbs of molten brown, he doesn't feel aroused...its more like being pulled in. He feels complete and it actually makes him feel sick to the stomach when he realizes he's been walking around for fourteen years feeling incomplete and he didn't notice it.

 

 

.................................................

"How is that possible? I wasn't aware Fire-style jutsu could do that." Jinketsu asks, ever inquisitive.

"Its complicated." Harry says, amused when the conversation drags everyone's attention. "It requires exceptional chakra control and a diverse understanding of chakra manipulation."

"You can't possibly have great chakra control." Himari cuts in. "Your reserves are insane."

 

Harry almost rolls his eyes.

Fucking geniuses. "I tweaked with my seal a bit. A good amount of my chakra is reserved within it, reducing the chakra flowing through my body to levels I can manage efficiently."

"That's...genius." Harry tips his head at Jinketsu in acknowledgment.

"That's high praise coming from you."

"You still haven't quite explained." The quiet Uchiha states. Eager little thing.

Its cute.

 

Why Jinketsu hates him, Harry'll never know (more like acknowledge, clan politics are too much of a drag). "Well, there's a few things you need to understand before I explain how I created this jutsu. Where do I start?" Harry contemplates out loud.

"Chakra. What is it?

 

 

The strongest shinobi understand what chakra is. It is not just a tool or a weapon, but an extension of yourself. It is not just for making flashy jutsu and wall walking, but it is your life line, your soul. It is the only friend that will never leave you, not even death will part you. There are 16 common hand signs. Most of the hand signs that exist in the shinobi world are Clan made. I suspect that before the age of shinobi, chakra was used for simple things like healing, or strengthening muscles for lengthy travels and hand to hand combat. But someone must have discovered hand signs. They are too many to name and quite frankly, I'm not quite sure I understand any of them beyond what I've been able to deduce by myself. Hand signs hold intent, not just for the elemental jutsu, but for ninja techniques.

 

Every jutsu involves the Ram seal hand sign, which is internationally used for gathering chakra. Elemental jutsu such as wind style, water style, fire and lightening style rarely require the intent shifting from your hands to the surrounding natural elements. With the exception of fire, which very rarely occurs naturally, a shinobi can shift intent to the element around them they want to use. With earth style, the intent always shifts to the earth beneath your feet or around you, unless you're conjuring from within. It takes much more chakra to conjure earth from within.

 

The opposite applies to the other elements. It takes less chakra to conjure water or wind from your body then from your surrounding. Chakra intensive lightening style jutsu usually change the weather in order conjure up enough lightening from the surrounding, even a dimwit can tell that a technique like that uses a great amount of chakra. Each shinobi has an element in which they have supremacy. Which means that performing jutsu that do not fall in your element of supremacy will be much more difficult and might not even work. Also, it means that if a shinobi preforms a jutsu in their supremecy, the jutsu might just be stronger for that reason. We've established that intent lies in your hands after you've performed a certain combination of hand seals. Now, chakra gathers in your hands. It also rises to the surface of all tenketsu points on your body, but only if your jutsu will be manipulating the surrounding elements. The chakra is quickly released, and that amount of chakra will be seen in your scope of influence. The intent in your hands will influence the cloud of chakra around you and your jutsu will come to life. If fire is being conjured, then your chakra will gather in your lungs. Whilst browsing through a detailed drawing of all the tenketsu points found on the body, I discovered that besides the chakra coils, your lungs have the biggest gathering of chakra in your body. It explains why we expel fire, water, wind and even earth, mostly in the form of mud, through our mouths.

 

You'll notice that a shinobi will hold a finger or two in front of their mouths when expelling a jutsu, and you'll also notice that the jutsu starts to take form after passing the finger or fingers.

A shinobi will place the finger there to inject their intent into the chakra being expelled. Lightening is another story. Its a complex element on its own, so I'm still studying how it came to be. But, I've come to realize that it usually forms at tenketsu points and needs the intent on your hands to be redirected into the body. It can be focused and shot out through the hands or it can surround your body and disperse. Back to my jutsu. Since all I did was blow out a flame, with no particular shape, I didn't need to weave any hand signs besides the Ram seal. I understand intent, and I'm familiar with the feel of it when I'm performing a Fire-style jutsu, so I can simply manifest it on one hand and gather chakra in my lungs. You'll notice that once a shinobi is familiar with a jutsu, they become instinctively aware of how chakra and intent they need to put into a jutsu, they barely need to weave any hand signs.

 

I'm not sure if Sakura-san noticed but I held both my hands up when performing this jutsu, each separate hand with a single raised finger. The other hand held Wind-style intent. If you still remember your chemistry, you'll know that adding oxygen to fire means it burns brighter, harder... It burns hotter.

 

CO2 plus O2 equals complete combustion.

The result would be blue fire.

 

Remember, the whole explanation I gave you is of my understanding of chakra, I've never actually learnt about chakra beyond the basic stuff."

 

They're gaping, every last one of them. Except the blonde, he looks confused.

 

"To understand chakra to that degree..." Himari trails off, eyes shining in awe.

"How are you not a jonin? Or AnBu or someone with a high position in your village?" Sakura asks excitedly.

 

Harry smiles an enigmatic smile and doesn't answer.

 

.................................................

 

 

There is something like dread sitting heavily on his stomach.

 

How did he instinctively know that Death would answer his call? Why had the being surrounded itself in so much anger and disgust? Harry had felt it, and his skin had crawled, it still crawls even now. Death had been offended and Harry knows he's the number one culprit. If only he remembered. Digging into his weapons pouch, he drags out a neat tray of soldier pills. Ripping in to the plastic cover, he pops one of them into his mouth, chews the not so surprisingly mildly tasting pill and marvels at the feeling of his chakra reserves replenishing themselves. Its not nearly half of what he normally works with, but he isn't going to be picky.

 

He'd been given these pills by Tsunade years ago. So he silently thanked the gods they hadn't expired in his weapons pouch. Quickly, he surrounds his hands with the blue glow of the hemostasis jutsu, before placing them on Gaara's chest. Not even a moment later, the boy blinks his eyes open with a groan.

 

"He's suffering severe chakra exhaustion. He'd be dead right now if this were any other case." He says, expecting his beetlebug friend to reply. The answering silence is a painful reminder of what happened, how they'd all found themselves in this position. Gaara is silently watching him when he looks back down at the kid, with eyes similar to Harry Potter's own avarda green.

"You saved me." He states

"Um, I guess." Harry says, awkwardly. Switching the hemostasis jutsu to a healing jutsu, he meticulously works to fixing the boys damaged tenketsu and replenishing some of his chakra.

"Why?"

"Because you're a jinchuriki."

 

Gaara looks at him, painfully confused. "I don't—"

 

"I saved because you're a jinchuriki, I saved you because I understand your pain to a certain degree, I saved you because I can and because no one else would." "You dead. I saw you die. They extracted it from you first."

"I did not die." Harry squeaks. "I fainted. It was painful."

 

Gaara knows he's lying because the 'uhuh' that leaves his mouth is dryer than his voice is supposed to be (Harry can't really tell using facial expressions, because Gaara's isn't changing).

 

"How did you save me? I died. I felt myself die. That... thing took all of my chakra."

 

Harry can tell this kid doesn't speak much.

 

"I resuscitated you?" Harry feels like if the kid had eyebrows, they'd be raised. "I um, I made a deal with the Shinigami."

 

"That isn't plausible."

"Its a forbidden justu from my village. Punishable by death, so don't tell anyone."

 

"The Shinigami always make deals that require a soul sacrifice." Gaara states, squinting suspiciously at Harry.

 

"Can't you just accept this act of kindness and move on with life."

"But, I don't understand." Gaara says, sounding extremely so.

"Why would you risk your life for mine?" Harry sighs aggravation, bringing the healing jutsu to a stop.

 

"How about a deal then? If you change your way of life then your debt is settled. Find something to protect, find a precious person. Doing good will be easier and you'll grow stronger."

 

Gaara looks to be considering Harry's words so the green haired boy (man?) leaves him to his thoughts.

 

 

 

...................................................................

 

 

"This can't go on much longer. There's been attacks on the easten side all week long."

 

"The walls were taken out during the invasion, and the river around the disturbed was disturbed. We have so many wounded and dead that no one's thought to fix that problem."

"So what? Our children will continue being easy picking for the tigers and other predators in the forest?"

 

This is the first time Harry is hearing of this.

 

Guilt starts to knaw at his insides, but he ignores it. There's something he can do to fix this. Quickly summoning a clone, he sets it to work laying the foundations of a barrier seal around the parameter of the village. Following closely behind, he sets a few detection matrixes and infuses his chakra into the squiggly black lines. It's slow work. He finishes a week later, bronze skin an even darker shade, chakra reserves so little he thinks he'll pass out.

But when the seal activates, there's a happy feeling bulling in his chest and just a hint of pride. He then sleeps for the next two days.

 

,..................................................................

 

There's seven clones working with him, but he hasn't seen a wink of them for the last twenty minutes. The hospital is understaffed, not in terms of labour, but skill. There are too many injured and sick. Taki's medical force is being tested and it is failing spectacularly.

 

"How is your leg doing?" Harry asks, hands growing blue as he activates the hemostasis jutsu.

 

"Much better thanks to you." The old lady, Sastuki-obaa says.

 

She has a smile on her face and Harry loves seeing it.

Loves seeing everyone recover, even though its a slow process. To think, they'd have never let him help just a short few weeks ago.

 

 

..........,..................................................

 

 

"Your seals are incredible."

Kinshi says, a bit awed. "We can fit families in each of the tents."

"Yeah," Harry agrees, bashful. Its a simple extension charm after all. "I want us to decrease the space occupied by the villagers as much as possible. The chakra drain from the barrier seals is...significant and the pay off is a measly protection detail that can be taken down by a high level genin. Decreasing the surface area those seals cover should make them stronger."

"Killing two birds with one stone."

"Exactly."

"Fantastic."

 

...................................................................

 

Its a chilling sight, the bones of the dead left out in the open, unburied.

 

 

"Why are we here?" Gaara asks, looking a bit unnerved under that blank face he's always wearing.

 

"Despite what you see, the eco-system in this place has had three decades to recover from what Kiri and Iwa did." Harry says. "Taki can no longer support its people. Even the predators are dying out, preying on their young, preying on each other. Us being there isn't helping anything. I'm sorry I brought you here with me Gaara, but I need your help. I need us to bury these people and ask that they not curse us for encroaching on their land." "You...want to move the village here?" Harry gives Gaara a furtive glance, taking note of the uncertainty in his voice. "I've spoken about it at length with the elders. It took some convincing, but they see the merits."

 

"But..."

"Gaara," Harry cuts him off, laying a hand on his shoulder. "Takigakure has sad memories for my...our people, many for me, in almost every corner. Being dehumanised..."

"How can you forgive them then? How can you move on from the pain? How can you work yourself to the bone, bleed and sweat for them!?"

"I read somewhere that holding a grudge is like giving someone rent free stay in your thoughts." Harry says, smiling a bit. "When Pein and Madara attacked, I realized for the first time, that I was in real danger." Gaara gives him a confused look. "Okay, maybe that came out wrong." Harry says with a chuckle.

"I know the dangers of being a shinobi, have seen and lived them, but it was dangers I could handle. Teleporting Tailed Beasts whilst fighting off a powerful missing nin and keeping the people safe... I almost died. I was exhausted to the bone, something I'd never experienced before. My life was in real danger."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I've had a lot of time to grow over the years. But I think I've finally matured. Life keeps putting me in position to be a leader, and before I didn't handle that so well. But I can see that fate wasn't purposely being a bitch, I'm meant for this. Things back at home are better. Yes, many died and some people are still angry and hurt, but we're healing and we are going to move forward." There's a beat of silence, before the sand in Gaara's gourd shifts, encasing the bones around them.

.....................................................................

 

 

In the end, they don't bury the bones.

 

 

.....................................................................

 

Tsugaro doesn't speak to him for a long time.

 

......................................................................

"Train me." The Uchiha demands. Harry arches a brow.

"I'm a very busy person little Uchiha."

"It'll be worth your time." Harry actually considers it. Might be a good idea to teach this kid before the blonde idiot gets the same idea. "I won't go easy on you." 

"I wouldn't have it any other way...sensei."

 

,..........................................................................

"I want to be an academy teacher."

"What is it with you Hidden Leaf shinobi and demanding things from me?" Harry grumbles, giving Umino Iruka, former chunin of Konaha, a dry look.

Umino demurely says, "Sorry."

"Academy Teacher, huh?"

"Yes, sir."

"Sit down," he gestures at the chair on the otherside of his desk. "Look at this."

 

Umino picks up the file, and goes through it quietly for the next two hours. Harry takes the time to sign off on a ridiculous amount of paperwork. He isn't even the Uzukage yet.

"This is the curriculum?"

"I want to introduce it, yes."

"This says students will graduate from the academy at age 14. That's —"

"A bit unorthodox? Yes, I know. But look at it this way, our genin won't focus on a whole bunch of skills they'll forget as soon as they leave the academy. Specializing is what I want our motto to be. If they have great chakra control, make them medics and genjustu specialists. If they have the brains, put them in R&D departments. If they have lots of chakra, make them ninjutsu specialists. You see where I'm going with this? I want to hone their skills before letting them out to the world."

"But sir, the amount of time and funds—"

"Are irrelevant. This is Uzushiogakure no Sato. We will honour the Uzumaki and take the world by a storm."

 

.................................................................

 

Kumo threatens to attack their shores if Bee and Yugito aren't returned. Harry doesn't get to make a choice. Bee slips out for a bathroom break and doesn't return. Harry reluctantly let's him leave. Yugito doesn't leave, and maybe Harry breaths a little easier. He's so fond of her and Matatabi.

 

......................................................................

 

"I think that's about all of them." Inoichi says, with a groan. Harry sighs out in relief too. Finally.

"I hated every minute of that."

"Same here. I can't believe so many shinobi were undeserving of their ranks."

"So we have...49 tokubetsu jonin, 134 jonin, 355 chunin, and 783 genin."

"Gods, I'm used to dealing with many more than that."

"It worries me sometimes, that we're vulnerable with our numbers." Harry confesses. "1321 shinobi. That's almost a sixth of what we had back in Taki. Did Madara really cause all damage, him and Peiñ?"

"To think, they wield so much power." Inoichi says, rubbing circles on his temples. "Do you have a contingency plan?"

"I do." Taking ahold of the blonde Clan Head's hand, he gives him a warning look, before apparating to the Research and Development Department on the otherside of the village. He gives Inoichi a moment to settle his stomach, which he does pretty impressively, before starting a short walk down a green and cream coloured corridor. They meet a couple shinobi that work there, some from Taki, some from Konoha, some from Kiri even, before stopping in front of large double door. They step inside, Inoichi holding his breath a little, to find the room filled with— "Old shoes?" Inoichi says, frowning.

 

"This is you contingency plan?" Harry doesn't bother correcting him. There's sentimentality involved with using old shoes. He picks one up. "Hold on tightly."

"Why?" The Yamanaka questions, but holds onto the shoe anyway. Harry takes note of that, and gladly does a mental dance at the unbidden trust.

"You'll see." He smiles. "Perseverance." There's a pulling force on his navel, then he and Inoichi are both airborne twisting and twriling and wheezing through a vortex that has Inoichi feeling like his head is in his ass and his heart is in his mouth then they're landing a few miles near Konoha, the tall wooden gates probably visible from above the trees.

"How...?" Inoichi trails off after catching his breath.

“I moved the jutsu formula of my teleportation jutsu to all those shoes. It can be activated with the word ‘Perseverance’.”

“I hope you know what you’re doing bringing us so close to a village that loathes us.”

"Every village hates us Inoichi."


End file.
